Stop and Stare
by lemonsnout69
Summary: human!stuck au series where Dave, Karkat, Terezi, and Eridan are in a band together. smut and death in later chapters. most of the main characters will be in it, but only every few chapters. lots of pairings, but mostly centered around DaveJohn and KarkatTerezi.
1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider closed his apartment door, smirking as he did so. He looked into the bag from the costume store he had just come home from, seeing the cowboy costumes complete with wigs and fake mustaches. He laughed, imagining him and his boyfriend wearing those things in public tomorrow.

Dave was in a band; a pretty popular one. And he couldn't go in public without the paparazzi overwhelming him and begging for pictures and gossip. So Dave was forced to wear ridiculous disguises whenever he went into public. And his boyfriend, John Egbert, fairly enjoyed the ironic costumes.

His phone suddenly beeped loudly, shocking Dave and bringing him out of his trance. He looked at the phone, seeing that his friend and fellow band member Karkat Vantas had texted him.

'_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE HAD PRACTICE A FUCKING HOUR AGO!'_

Dave really could never tell if Karkat was yelling or if he had slammed his fingers on his keyboard too hard and broke the caps lock key.

'_sorry. im on my way'_ Dave quickly responded. He switched his phone to silent, sticking it in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans as he threw the bag on his couch. He sighed, a cold shiver going up his spine. Living alone was horrible, especially after spending so many of his lonely nights with John. He took a deep breath, his throat chilling and freezing thanks to the fuckin' AC that only made his solemn self feel even more cold. Yeah, actually, you know what? Going to band practice didn't seem too bad anymore.

He quickly left, slamming his door behind him.

About twenty minutes later he arrived at Karkat and Terezi's house (ever since the two started dating nearly two years ago they had lived together), not even bothering to knock on the door as he marched in, striding to the band room and grabbing the mic flawlessly. Eridan was stationed in the far corner of the room, texting someone he obviously didn't want to. Karkat was already sitting at his drum set, his feet propped up on one of the bigger ones. Terezi was leaning against the wall next to the drums, her guitar propped up next to her. She sniffed, smiling. Her senses where even weirder than her name. She had Synesthesia; a condition she was born with that fucked with her senses, making them all switch places and mix together. An example was the fact that she could see smells and taste colours. However, she had gone blind later in life- you can thank her sister for that one- but luckily it didn't phase her thanks to her not even needing to see.

"Took you fucking long enough." Karkat said, pulling his feet off of his drum and stretching his arms, popping his fingers while he was at it.

"Just shut the hell up, Karkles." Dave smiled as Terezi laughed, hearing that he had used her nickname for the albino. Eridan just continued to text, ignoring them all. "What song're we doing first?" Dave said, taking his position in front of everyone as he tested the mic to make sure it was working.

"Stop and Stare, now shut up and sing." Eridan said, sticking his phone in his pocket as he grabbed his bass and plugged into the amp. Terezi giggled again, grabbing her guitar and slamming the strings hard as she could to make sure it was working, laughing even harder when Karkat made a screeching noise at the sudden off pitch string vibration. He growled, cursing under his breath. Eridan jumped at the noise, nearly dropping the bass.

Terezi, tired of waiting for her fellow band members to stop fighting, went ahead and started, her fingers dancing across the guitar's strings, like she knew the song by heart and was simply plucking at her heart strings. She smiled brightly, butterflies filling her stomach, chilling up her spine and covering her entire body in a crystal like sensation of pure bliss. She really just loved to play guitar, and was so thankful that Dave had taught her how to.

Dave suddenly clutched the mic with both hands, holding it up to his lips as he breathed the lyrics into it.

"This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us, it's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust, I've got my heart set on anywhere but here, I'm staring down myself, counting up the years!"

Karkat started to hit the drums lightly, biting his lip as he focused on not screwing up.

"Steady hands just take the wheel, just take the wheel, and every glance is killing me, time to make one last appeal, for the life I lead…"

Eridan started on the bass, not even having to think about it. He knew the song too well and practiced too much on his own. For him, this was more than a money making, fame bringing, time passing job. It was a stress reliever. And stress relieving was something he really needed.

"Stop and stare…" Dave was so into it now he didn't even realize that anyone else existed. Because they didn't anymore. He was in his own world, like everyone else was. His voice was the only sound he heard, flowing as easily as the wind. "I think I'm moving but I go nowhere, yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but I've become what I can't be, oooohhh…"

Practice went on for at least four hours before Karkat got sick of Dave's girly singing and kicked him out, as well as Eridan.

Eridan Ampora was the only one in the band who was single. Karkat had Terezi and Dave had John. Eridan only had his exgirlfriend, Feferi. He wanted her back so bad. He didn't end it. He was going to propose to her. He had the ring and everything. It was all planned out. He was going to do it on the beach. They both loved the ocean and the endless possibilities and mysteries it held. It reminded him of her.

He had the ring picked out so it was pink and purple. It had their names engraved on the inner ring. It cost more than the entire beach itself did. And Eridan had gone for six months of only eating ramen to pay for it.

They where walking on the beach barefoot, the moist sand between their toes, their fingers entwined. They where talking like best friends do, laughing at stupid things. Then Eridan brought up how he felt different. He meant it as in loving her beyond boyfriend/girlfriend. She obliged, saying she felt different too. He smiled, stepping in front of her, taking her hand and smiling softly.

"I know how you feel, and I feel the same way! For awhile now, actually. And I think that it's best we break up, too."

The only thing that broke then was his heart, crashing like the waves. His eyes where as deep as the ocean, his heart sinking like the sand. His hope was lost, his life was useless.

He tried explaining to her that's not what he meant, but she didn't get it.

He was never really the same after that night. Karkat tried to give him advice, but it didn't work. Nothing did.

That was four months ago, and he still wasn't over it. She was, though. She was with someone else now. But Eridan still didn't give up. He wanted his life back. His hope wasn't destroyed yet.

As it's been mentioned, Karkat and Terezi lived together as they had for two years now. They where the ones who combined their profits from the band and bought a house worthy of such a famous band. Goddamn, the place was fucking huge. Two stories high and three bathrooms. They even had two fucking guest bedrooms. Not that they ever even had guests over. And one of the bedrooms had been turned into a storage room. Terezi's seeing eye dog Lemonsnout had a pretty luxurious life with their huge ass backyard. Karkat never let him inside because he shed too much and would hurt his cat. Yeah, Karkitty had a kitty. A little black one he had named Nepeta. He was pretty attached to her and even though she shed as much as the dog she was strictly an indoors only pet.

Dogs and cats where just one of the many things that Karkat and Terezi couldn't agree on. To be honest, Dave and Eridan had no idea how or why they where still together.

While Eridan and Karkat where pretty well off, living in luxury houses with luxurious things, Dave lived in the same apartment as his brother Dirk. The 22 year old really should have moved out by now, but he was waiting to spend his millions for when he and John where finally fucking living together. Which Dave hoped would be soon.

Speaking of John, Dave was pretty sure that that was him texting him right now. Yeah, it was. Dave quickly replied, or kind of, since he didn't reply to John's question of _'whats up? :B'_ but rather just texted him song lyrics; something he always did. That was the only way he knew how to say what he was feeling.

'_you can be the prince and I can be the princess, you can be the sweet tooth and ill be the dentist.'_

'_dave stop that's embarrassing. i cant even believe you listen to that song'_

'_you can be the shoes and ill be the laces, you can be the heart that I spill on the pages'_

'_im a little worried as to why youre spilling a heart on some pages. stop culling people, dave.'_

'_cus youre the apple to my pie, pie'_

'_dave stop this isn't okay'_

'_youre the straw to my berry'_

'_dave.'_

'_youre the smoke to my high'_

'_STRIDER!'_

'_jesus john calm your tits am I not allowed to serenade my boyfriend'_

'_not with songs that 12 year old girls listen to'_

'_don't you want to be a 12 year old girl in a cute little relationship with an attractive blonde romeo'_

'_no :B'_

'_holding hands in the hallway and giggling as our friends look at us like wow yeah i saw their facebook status update i cant believe that theyre dating i wonder if their parents know i wonder if hes touched her boob'_

'_why only one boob?'_

'_12 year olds only have one boob john i thought you knew this'_

'_no i didn't know! wow thats so shocking though'_

'_ikr'_

'_:B'_

'_you can be the hero, ill be the sidekick…'_

'_dave youre much more of a hero than me! youre in a famous band and im just a grown man who has an unhealthy obsession with movies from the 80s'_

'_im not a hero'_


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat groaned, not wanting to get up. His legs where securely entwined with Terezi's, his arms draped over her waist. He had his face buried into her neck, her ginger hair sprawled all over the pillow. She wasn't asleep, but rather just laying there, her hand holding his tightly. Karkat was never really fully awake or asleep, he was just groggy and irritable and either conscious or slightly less conscious. Right now he was conscious.

The two would probably just stay lying in bed together forever if they could. Her cherry scent and his candy scent where the perfect mixture, making their embrace only that much more heavenly. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell. No wonder she liked sniffing their house so much. He smiled into her pale skin, tightening his grip around her.

"Um, Karkat, it's already two o'clock…" no response. "Karkat… get up…" still no response. "Karkat!"

"Jesus fucking chirst, shut up!" She sighed, used to his anger. Terezi tried to push his arms off of her, attempting to get up, only to be held into tighter. "No."

"Karkat. We have to get up."

"No we don't. I'm not a kid anymore. I am an adult and I have my own fucking house and I can sleep in as late as I want."

"No you can't. You'll stay up all night if you sleep in late and then you'll start loosing sleep and you'll get your nighthorrors again." This time when she pushed him away, he let her. She stood up, stretching as he sat up in bed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. The white roots where starting to show… fuck, he needed to redye it soon… where was Eridan when you needed him? The bass player had gone to college for hair styling and was responsible for the whole group's hair and makeup and outfits for concerts. Not to mention personal stylist.

"There's nothing we have to do today, so who cares if we sleep in a little late. I've got pills to knock me out." He complained. She sighed again.

"Oh, just shut up and get dressed. We're going grocery shopping. Or I am. You're not allowed to pick anything out because Doritos and Cheetos don't count as food."

He grumbled, crawling out of bed as he stumbled to his dresser, pulling out a random shirt as he removed his current one, replacing it with the one he just picked up.

Terezi picked out something to wear from her closet before walking into the bathroom.

"Why can't you change in front of me?" Karkat said angrily.

"Because you'll just stare at me the whole time and the store closes early on Sunday."

It took a moment for Karkat to understand what she was saying, but as soon as he did he blushed, mumbling as he waited for her to finish.

"Do we really need all of this stuff? You're buying enough shit to feed everyone in America." He complained.

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling. "Yeah we do. This was we don't have to come back to the store." She took the hood on Karkat's jacket and pulled it up over his head, laughing as she did so. He growled, swatting her away, leaning against the cart.

"Dave, isn't that..?"

"Yeah that's them." Dave said, straightening his cowboy hat. John laughed, poking Karkat.

"Hiya Karkat!" He cheered, suddenly threw his hands over John's mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT THEY'LL HEAR YOU!" He yelled, not wanting the paparazzi to suddenly appear in a fucking helicopter. He was way too overprotective about this being famous thing than he should have been.

"They're more likely to hear your screaming than they are you name, douchebag." Dave grumbled, taking John's hand back in his.

Terezi sighed, grabbing the front of the cart and yanking it forward, causing Karkat to loose his footing and stumble as he tried to grab hold of the cart again.

"GODAAMMIT TEREZI I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON FUCKING PURPOSE." Her only reply was a snicker and a shit-eating grin that he couldn't argue with.

Dave and John, in their ridiculous costumes, followed the others, making small talk with them about nothing until someone suddenly shouted, "Holy shit, it's Dave Strider!"

And with that, Dave cursed louder than he should have, taking John's hand as he rushed out of the store.

Dave didn't like the popularity. Well, he did, but it worried him. He knew the crazy things that fans and groupies could do, and he didn't want John to be in any danger of that.

Karkat gasped, quickly running and hiding behind an aisle. Terezi just stood there in the center, watching the girls chase Dave out of the store. Or, pretending to watch.

"TEREZI GET BACK HERE BEFORE THEY SEE US!"

"Karkat… I don't think that they really care about you…" He cussed, yelling as he walked back over to her. She rolled her eyes and continued shopping.

Meanwhile, John was pretty angry himself. Dave hadn't ever been spotted in public with John. In fact, most of the fandom and paparazzi new little about John's existence and relevance in Dave's life. John always thought it was just because Dave preferred to keep things like that private. But now his mind was changed.

"Are you ashamed of the fact you're gay or something?" He yelled, biting his lip. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, Dave?! Is that it?"

"No, John. You know that's not it." Dave spat back, slouching against the wall.

"Well why don't you just fucking think about that answer for awhile, because I'm pretty sure it's the wrong one." John said, his words piercing Dave's heart like a fucking poison arrow. Dave gasped for breath as John left, slamming the door.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_"

"Bro, you okay?" Dirk said, entering the apartment. "I just saw your boyfriend lookin' pretty pissed. Didn't even say hi to me."

"Yeah, I pissed him off pretty bad apparently."

"What the hell'd you do this time?"

"Gave him the wrong idea."

"How?"

"Paparazzi saw us and I ran away. He thinks I ran away because I was embarrassed of him." The words stung and hurt horribly, but Dave still spoke monotone without letting his emotions out.

"Did you?" Dirk sat down on the couch next to Dave, his arms draping over his knees as he looking to Dave, hunching over.

"Fuck no."

The older boy sighed. "Well that doesn't matter. He feels like you're embarrassed of him. Like you don't want your silly fangirls to know you're gay because then they'll all stop swooning over the heavenly Dave Strider."

"How would you know? You've never been in a relationship that didn't involve a puppet."

Dirk made an unsettling noise. "I used to dream about this boy. A lot. I loved him. I loved him as much as you love John. More even. It was like he would do anything for me. He loved me, too. Not because I look good. He said even if I only had my head he'd love me. He'd love me no matter what…" A moment of silence as Dirk recalled his countless hours spent thinking about a boy who didn't even exist. "Anyway, he was really tan, had black hair… looked a lot like John, actually. But his name was Jake. He was from some tropical island and didn't know a lot about how society worked over here. It was really cute how he'd question the simplest things. It's funny that I can remember so much about him even though he was only in my head. But that's the thing. If I wouldn't have told him he was only in my head, then maybe he wouldn't have run away." He looked up to his brother. "Does that make any sense?"

Dave nodded. It wasn't normal for his bro to spill his heart out like this, so Dave should probably really take everything he said seriously. And he did. "Yeah. I'll go straighten things out with him. Thanks, Bro."


End file.
